creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki talk:Collaborative Writing Project Part 2
This is the discussion/coordination section for the second collaborative writing page. Leave your ideas, proposals, suggest rules, reoccurring character synopsis, etc. here. I'll start the ball rolling: Idea Let's try to avoid contributions that may pigeon-hole the story or put it into a dead-end. (In other words, finishing your section with the lab/town being burnt to the ground would be a no-no as how will the next writer follow-up the story?) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:09, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion Quick suggestion, can we disallow NSFW submissions? The only reason I say this is that it's meant to be a project open to the whole site, and some users won't want to view it/take part if it's unsuitable for minors. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:48, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :I can get behind that, especially since it's likely the story will end up on the main page and we already have a rule against extreme-NSFW stories being featured. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:51, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::How NSFW are we talking here? What all is banned? Furret2000 (talk) 15:07, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Graphic descriptions of sexual acts. (ie: Something that would be tagged with the NSFW category. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 15:47, March 30, 2015 (UTC) More Ideas Indigo Valley? How does that sound for the name of the town? Also my character idea involves a woman named Diana who is trying to find out what happened to her boyfriend. She poses as a scientist and works in the town trying to find him. I would like to write about her. Thoughts? Elliot Cowling (talk) 15:28, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good and if no one opposes the name Indigo Valley, I'm alright with it. While we're on the topic, what should the overall purpose of the lab be? What kind of experiments are they performing and what are they hoping to achieve? Maybe something started during at the height of the Red Scare whose funding started out insanely high and due to it being more recent times, maybe they are financially strapped hence their 'unorthodox' methods when it comes to testing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:02, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::The purpose of the lab could be to create a new type of chemical weapon with the destructive power of a nuclear bomb. A victim of the weapon could have every nerve in their body in intense, flaming pain. It would be an arcane torture. The victims would lose all sense of bodily dimension, seeming as if they had an infinite amount of skin and nerve cells all burning and choking every other sense away from their body as they slowly writhe to their deaths upon the cold, steel floor. All duly recorded in the name of science. Furret2000 (talk) 02:38, March 31, 2015 (UTC) My idea was that the government are experimenting on humans in order to make creatures of sorts. Or they're doing a variety of tests and experiments, one of which is using Diana's boyfriend for some horrific thing...but what? Elliot Cowling (talk) 07:51, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :::I personally like both Empy's and Furret's ideas - and they sound like they could be combined. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 08:58, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::If we're doing my idea, would it be too much to ask to have the finale reserved to me? I'd like it to end with the town getting gassed after the secret lab is revealed or something like that. Not demanding, just asking if I can write the ending.Furret2000 (talk) 20:51, April 1, 2015 (UTC) What about an area where victims of electroshock treatment are wandering around aimlessly? These could be some of the test subjects herded into an area. These could be failed experiments or one on going experiment involving these patients. Elliot Cowling (talk) 12:06, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I just have a couple of questions... 1. How do the stories end up tying in together if we have no idea who is writing the first, middle, and last parts of the story? I'm sure it actually makes a lot of sense when explained, but I've never entered this before and I need some clarification. 2. Is there a word limit? I didn't happen to notice it specified anywhere, but just in case I missed something... 3. Finally, we're allowed to post our works in progress in the WW, aren't we? Just double checking :) Natalo (talk) 10:26, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :1: with the previous one, I do not believe that we had set someone in charge or writing the intro and conclusion. (I think it was a "first come, first serve" sort of deal.) I am currently waiting to see the tone of the story and for some more background information to get built-up. 2. there isn't a word limit, but take into account that multiple people are going to be (hopefully) adding sections so you may not want to write out a novella. 3. Of course you can take your section to the WW. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:57, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Time Limitation? I didn't see a time limit for this collab. The previous one had a time limit of two months, which added a sense of urgency to get your section in the story, also it gave a discernable time to discontinue the project. Is it two months, same as last time? Or is it something different? Ameagle (talk) 23:18, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :It's basically the same rules and restrictions that the first collaborative project had. So it should be wrapped up by the end of May as it went live (let's just round up to June). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:10, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Posting Can someone please clarify where we post our completed stories? Do we post them here, or on the page? --The Greatest Stories Are Never Told, CrazyWords 22:45, April 2, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :Post it here. Just remember to include a title header. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:16, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Can we make a rule that it has to be posted here or on a different page before it gets put on the actual thing? This would be to avoid having to go in and remove a terrible story or one that ruins the story. Furret2000 (talk) 23:31, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Removing a story really isn't that hard. Additionally if it were posted here, it would be even harder to separate ideas and proposals from stories themselves. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:37, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Ideas Redux So, what I had in mind was that the facility could be for a variety of different topics. Anything from robotics and aliens to parallel universes and time travel. Trying to make the facility about one thing might stunt us creatively. We could, however, write a reason as to WHY the facility was created. Maybe they were trying to get an edge on the Russians in the cold war. Maybe there's some unspeakable horror that humanity has to prepare for. Maybe they did it as a back up plan in case anything went wrong. --The Damn Batman (talk) 02:25, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, that was what I was thinking of in my message above. A lot of different research fields, but a solid reason for why. I think old Cold War bullshit would offer a good opportunity for some slight humor to accentuate the horror. Especially if it is set in modern times and they are still focused on dealing with the long-dead Red scare. (bureaucracy!) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:29, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, maybe we could say that they got false intel about a huge Russian fleet of supernatural beings, extraterrestrials, androids, etc. and the U.S. hastily throw together a facility where they experiment on things and concept they can barely comprehend, let alone contain, and in doing so, they ended up making a town of heavily brainwashed sleeper agents, who they experiment on and mind wipe (mind wipe maybe also affects their mental state?). Maybe adding in some flash backs to the facility's founding and maybe even some tales from it's past. --The Damn Batman (talk) 02:37, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Damn, that's a good idea! I'm gonna try to get mine going once we have a few more submissions and I have a feel for how to proceed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:38, April 3, 2015 (UTC) I'd like to write a section involving victims of electroshock treatment wandering around or maybe an area of the base where creatures thrive because they killed the staff. Elliot Cowling (talk) 22:23, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Those are some good ideas. We could make it out to be a lost region of the facility... perhaps we can call it "The Pen". Maybe it was an actually functioning region of the facility, but got lost years ago, and now it's used as a place to put all the creatures or things that they can't kill or contain. Expanding on your electroshock therapy thing too, maybe they use clones or residents of the town who've been basically lobotomized (via electroshock) or disfigured to feed the creatures. Just some suggestions from the top of my head. The Damn Batman (talk) 02:57, April 4, 2015 (UTC) POV? I think I heard someone talk about this before, but I just wanted it cleared up before I started writing. Have we agreed on a set point of view/ format of the story? Is it first person or third person? Ameagle (talk) 15:15, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :It can change in each section, so just write in what makes sense for you (I think). : | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 15:20, April 3, 2015 (UTC) I posted it I posted my story. I think that's where you you post it. I don't need it to go first, but I would like it in there. Thanks! --Fear is always growing. 19:59, April 4, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :I've also posted my submission. I haven't written anything in ages, so it's probably pretty shitty, but why not? It's based on the ideas of Batman & Elliot. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:11, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Shouldn't CrazyWords' submission have a header? MrDupin (talk) 21:14, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I guess so. I just added one for neatness later on down the line. CrazyWords, could you add a header to your submission? ::: | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:16, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Introducing the story I was wondering how we would go about setting up the story. I was thinking I could write the intro to the story to try and basically explain some of the ideas we had earlier through the lens of a new employee learning the ropes of the facility. Or maybe we could try and go the ominous route and drop subtle hints. Any thoughts? The Damn Batman (talk) 23:42, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :I agree either you or Empy should write the intro, since both of you have probably contributed the most to the overall theme of the pasta. I also think that the "subtle hints" approach would probably be more effective creepiness-wise, however I think the former suggestion would be a better idea, as there are quite a few ideas we need to make sure are understood for the thing to make sense. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:41, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Story + CharactersSo So this is the story I wrote: "Indigo Falls" The last words out of Tim's mouth had no immediate impact upon the minds of the board meeting. Despite this, those words would serve as the conduit of despair for the town in question for the next several years. An ordinary suit named Jack replied, "Indigo Falls? What would we have to gain by building there?" Tim said, "Well, it's a shit logging town in the middle of nowhere. Nobody will suspect a thing if we build there." "Exactly. It's shit. We would have little to no contact with the outside world, no way to stay under the radar of local gossipers, and a limited number of subjects to pull from before people started getting suspicious." Another man named Alan countered, "We can make the town grow if we need it to. Sounds good to me; I think we should go with it." Jack said, "Are you people out of your fucking minds? We're just going to accept whatever this asshole says as fact?" A lady named Josephine blurted, "I don't see you coming up with any ideas, Jack." The room was silent for a while. Each of the twelve there was lost in thought, planning their next words when the man at the head of the table spoke. "Well, if it's ok with you all I'd like to move to a vote on the location of Indigo Falls, Maine. All those in favor raise your hand." Eleven of the attendees raised their hand. Alan said, "Even you, Sid?" The man at the head of the table replied, "Yes, even me. All opposed?" Alan alone raised his hand. "Well it's decided then. Tim, what's the number for Indigo Falls' mayoral office?" said Sid. "207-559-8127" Sid dialed the number into his phone. He said, "This is the FDA, get me the mayor of Indigo Falls." I also want to propose a character of Alan along with an entire backstory for the town. He was born and raised in Indigo Falls and later became a high level official for the FDA. Upon the lab's creation he, along with a number of others including Josephine, had his memories of the FDA erased so he thought he had lived in Indigo Falls his whole life. If this doesn't ruin the story, I will go ahead and post it. Well we're still working on the back story a bit, but scroll up to Ideas Redux, where we basically set it up as a lab created in the cold war. There's already a character named Josiphine in the story, so her being mind wiped would actually fit into the story. It might go along with what we were doing, so I'd say go ahead and post it... maybe change FDA to CIA? The Damn Batman (talk) 01:07, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :The Josephine is the same one that is already in it. I'll go ahead and post it, but if people feel it ruins the story, go ahead and remove it.Furret2000 (talk) 01:33, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Diana So I just wrote a part and posted it on the page called "Diana's paranoia." Now I set her up so she is the one in charge of operations in Indigo Falls but this does not have to be the case. She could be a rich woman who lives in the town and simply manipulates the town's operations. Anyway I hope you all like it. I am going to write more sections on her. I also included the character Jim from Jim's diner if that's okay with everybody. Any problems please do tell me. Elliot Cowling (talk) 16:20, April 5, 2015 (UTC) I read it over, it was pretty good and it still fits into the story. The Damn Batman (talk) 19:09, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Quick Questions Hey guys, I'd love to contribute but have a few questions first. Do we have a set time period yet (Or an idea of one)? Curious what technology we have access to and whether I can make references to MKUltra. Also curious as to the focus of these pieces; they seem to be on the researchers rather than the inhabitants (At least at the time of me asking). Is that what we want to do? Or do we want a mix of both? Also as a suggestion, can we try to keep each experiment "purposeful"? I personally don't like evil scientists doing evil things for the sake of being evil. I think each experiment should have some alluded to purpose, however flawed or miniscule it may be. That way we don't have torture or meaningless deaths; everything should (At least in the researchers' eyes) have some meaning. Just my thoughts. Whitix (talk) 00:27, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :I would say that it should be left open. If you want to set it during the facility's construction, you can or in modern times. If you want to write from a 'volunteer's' perspective, or a scientist's, you can. I agree that there should be a background/purpose for the experiments and not just have it devolve into senseless brutality. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:37, April 6, 2015 (UTC) 1500 words? Just a really quick question here. Can I post a story that is 1500 words long? I know most of the entries are really short, and I can cut it down to maybe 1000 if I really had to. I was just wondering if a story of that length would be allowed. Thanks, Natalo (talk) 06:37, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :~1200 would be optimal in my eyes, but I don't see any major issue with you doing a 1500 word one. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:41, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Great, thank you! I'll cut it down a bit :) Natalo (talk) 13:23, April 6, 2015 (UTC) A Question On Time I was just wondering if we had solid dates for when the town was first established and on what date it was destroyed/abandoned/however it ends (in the case that the town is destroyed or abandoned). This would be a good thing to finalise for research purposes (like researching the time period) and to create realistic dating on documents, letters, etc. Oaura (talk) 11:34, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :From what I can see above, the place was initially founded in the cold war (so '60s to late '80s). : | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:47, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Cool! Thanks for the clarification. Oaura (talk) 11:52, April 6, 2015 (UTC) In my story I state that the facility goes back to 1942 at least :) Elliot Cowling (talk) 15:56, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Multiple Stories? Can I write another story later, or is the one that I posted going to be the only one I post? Furret2000 (talk) 13:04, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :Wait until a few more users have posted their contributions. You can always adapt your original one. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:03, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Possible Plot Hole? Hey, so I've been thinking about how to fix a plot hole I think is present in the story; that is, if all these people keep dying or disappearing from these experiments, how come nobody notices? I mean, from Crazy Word's story alone, there an implied eight inhabitant deaths, Josephine dies in Underscorres's story, and Alexia plus Lucinda both die in Natalo's story. I think some people would take notice. Maybe in later stories they will notice, but for now, it seems like it happens far too often to simply pass off. I was wondering if anyone cares how I go about "fixing" this "issue". Do you think the inhabitants should be simply conditioned to docile and unquestioning (Through subliminal messages or perhaps leaked drugs in the water supply)? Or perhaps missing inhabitants are replaced by a "Human Replacement Resources" section in the facility (Perhaps through cloning or maybe synthetic uncanny valley-ish androids). Either of these may have drastic influences later on in the story, so I wanted to see if anyone had any preferences before I go ahead, Whitix (talk) 20:24, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :I prefer the cloning/androids idea, but I have no problem with you writing either of them. See below. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:26, April 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I think that the town should be in a state of blissful ignorance reinforced by Scopalamine in the water supply. Basically Scopalamine makes you very susceptible to suggestion. Just another idea. Furret2000 (talk) 20:33, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Actually, yeah, scopalamine would make more sense. And at that time MK ULTRA was experimenting with trying to control people (although they used LSD) so it makes sense in context. ::: | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:35, April 6, 2015 (UTC) I think the plot hole is still there though. The town would eventually run out of inhabitants, so how would we go about explaining how they'd have an unlimited supply of test subjects? --The Damn Batman (talk) 10:28, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :I covered that in my story. "We can make the town grow if we want to" Furret2000 (talk) 22:13, April 7, 2015 (UTC) I wrote a thing This is my current project. The first story I posted was really more of a warm up. This is my real thing. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:449052 I just wanted to get people's approval on this since it kind of fucks with everything that has been established in the story so far. Furret2000 (talk) 22:55, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Could this intelligent being actually be a hallucination? Maybe Diana was drugged with one of her own drugs that she uses for tests? I think this being suddenly taking over could work if we still have complete creative control over our characters and not let the being dominate our sections. Thats why I'm suggesting that it could be a hallucination because it is a rather big occurrence in the story. Elliot Cowling (talk) 23:26, April 7, 2015 (UTC) I don't think it would have that big an impact on the individual stories, just the overall plot. Also, I forgot to mention I'm not going to be posting this any time soon. Maybe in a few weeks. I just posted it now so people could know that I'm going to post this later if it's OK. So to answer your question, it's not a hallucination but this is going to be near the end of the story so it should be fine. Furret2000 (talk) 02:08, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Ok man cool :) Elliot Cowling (talk) 10:13, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Also in 'Diana's Paranoia' I mention that a woman moved into a street called Violet Road and seemed particularly interested in the sewers outside her house. Diana doesn't want her finding out what is below there...but what IS below there? It could possibly be the intelligent being, only Diana doesn't know what it's capable of yet...just an idea :) Elliot Cowling (talk) 12:51, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about the monologues I keep writing haha. Basically these are my thoughts. 1. I don't think all the victims in The Pen should be plotting to escape. I think the intelligent creature could be plotting and possibly worked with Sid before he let the creature out. I think The Pen's victims should still be as they are. Electroshocked and mutated. 2. I would drop the name 'Judgment Day' because of Terminator ;) So yeah. Just my thoughts. Thats what I would consider. Apologies for the paragraphs haha :) Elliot Cowling (talk) 13:07, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I think I'll drop the name and keep the victims lobotomized. It's Alan that let the creature out, not Sid btw. Furret2000 (talk) 21:57, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Question On How To Post So, this is kind of embarrassing (or maybe even has an obvious answer). By any chance, would anyone be able to direct me on how to add a part to the project? Sorry to be a bother, it turns out I am not very good at this kind of thing. Oaura (talk) 08:12, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :You just press "edit" at the top right of the page, scroll to the bottom, create a new section (I'll write how to in a second) and paste in your story after the header. Then add to the bottom. To create a new section, you just create a new header, which you do so by typing the following: : Section Title Goes Here : | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:40, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the help! It is very much appreciated. Oaura (talk) 09:59, April 21, 2015 (UTC) What country? I wonder what country it is set. Not Russia, US, or any superpowered countries, it will appear cliched. Hikage Makoru (talk) 13:57, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, I believe it is the US, as the whole thing is based around their reaction to the cold war. How is setting a story in one of those countries cliched? | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:40, April 21, 2015 (UTC)